


Mystic Messenger on crack

by Arsynicc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsynicc/pseuds/Arsynicc
Summary: Mystic Messenger but crack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mystic Messenger on crack

MC:  
I heard Ray enter my room as I turned around to face the door, seeing him in front of me. He wasn't in his usual outfit, he was in a suit. He would usually bring me food at this time, but he didn't have any with him. He didn't act like Ray either. "Where's my food?" He just simply replied with a scoff and a chuckle. "Useless pet.. You don't get food. You're getting too fat and your smell is disgusting, get rid of it."  
"Oh thank you, I've been meaning to go on a diet for a while, thanks for the feedback about what I use to wash myself and my weight, I'll take it into consideration." Saeran was clearly shocked and terrified, but I had no clue why, I just told him the truth. He just simply sort of.. ran away, terrified after. I laid back down, and logged into the RFA messenger.

𝐌𝐂 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦.

707: Hey hey!~ It's MC!

Yoosung: MC!!

Zen: Well the lovely princess is here.~

MC: Hello everyone! I'm hungry but I can't eat anything T-T I needed to go on a diet anyways lolol.

707: You need to eat MC.

𝗠𝗖 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺.

I heard the doorknob turn and Ray appear at my door. "Here you go MC!~ It's your favorite!" MC opened the food box and looked inside. "My favorite, the souls of the innocent and bread. Bread goes very well with the souls of the innocent." Ray looked genuinely concerned for MC and very terrified for his life. I heard a familiar voice and then V entered the room. He started chatting about wanting to leave then Yoosung broke open the door and bowed down to me and said, "Rikaaaa... I found you Rikaaaa. I knew you weren't dead Rikaaaa." He worshiped me, it almost made me want to start a cult named Mint Eye and call it paradise and brainwash people with an elixir, and name them Believers. I exited my room with Yoosung then went to go find that bitchy ass stank called Rika to beat the shit out of her then take over her cult and that's on period boo. Jumin was in Mint Eye and we passed him drunkenly saying "Wee...! Miss Jaehee Kang!" Jaehee was replying with "Wee...! Mr Han!" in a mocking manner. I arrived to Rika's room and grabbed her hair and beat the shit out of her and took over as Savior period sister boo. I took Ray and fed him the remains of Rika because we don't need that bitchy ass stank hoe anymore. Then I ended up being the Savior and Yoosung worshiped me and called me Rika. Period boo. You're just like Rika whoever is reading. -Yoosung


End file.
